The Simon's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Lion!
Cast: * Kuzco (Llama) - Simba (The Lion King) * Kuzco (Human) - Simon Seville (Alvin Seville) * Butler - Happy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Theme Song - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Old Man - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 1st Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) * Man for Bride Choosing - Simon Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brides - Sailor Moon and her Friends (Sailor Moon) * Pacha - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 2nd Guard - ??? * Yzma - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Peasant near Yzma - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kronk - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Announcer for Pacha - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) * Angel Kronk - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Devil Kronk - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Misty the Llama - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) * Chicha - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Chaca - Diana (Sailor Moon) * Tipo - Edmond Kitten (Rock a Doodle) Transcript: * (Artemis Walks to the Bag) * (He Opens the Bag and there is Simba) * Artemis: Where'd you come from, little guy? * Simba: No touchy. * (Artemis Screams): Demon lion! * Simba: Demon lion? Where? * (Snowene Screams) * (Simba Screams) * Artemis: Okay, demon lion, just take it easy. I mean you no harm. * Simba: What are you talking ab-- Oh, wait. I know you. You're that whiny peasant. * (Artemis Gasps): Emperor Simon? * Simba: Yeah. Who do you think you were talking to? * Artemis: Um, how did-- Um, you don't look like the Emperor. * Simba: What do you mean I don't look like the Emperor? * Artemis: Um, uh-- Do this. * Simba: What is this? Some kinda little game your country folk like to--? (Gasps) It can't be! (Yells) * (He Looks in the Water and Screams in Shock) * Simba: My face! My beautiful, beautiful face! I'm an ugly, stinky lion! (Bawls) Lion face! * Artemis: What happened? * Simba: Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was, and then you got mad at me. Ohh! And you turned me into a lion. * Artemis: No, I did not. * Simba: Yes. And then you kidnapped me. * Artemis: Why would I kidnap a lion? * Simba: I have no idea. You're the criminal mastermind, not me. * Artemis: What? * Simba: Hmm. You're right, that's giving you way too much credit. Okay. I have to get back to the palace. Dalia's got that "secret lab." I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back! Hey, you, no time to waste. Let's go. * Artemis: She's a disaster. * Simba: Hey, tiny, I wanna get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now, let's go! * Artemis: Build your summer house somewhere else. * Simba: I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS! * Artemis: I guess I can't take you back. * Simba: Fine. I don't need you. I can find my own way back. * Artemis: I wouldn't recommend it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way. * Simba: Nice try, pal. * Artemis: No, I'm telling you. There are jaguars and snakes and quicksand. * (Simba Singing): I'm not listening. * Artemis: I'm not kidding. Listen, you cannot go in there. * (Simba Still Singing): Still not listening. * Artemis: Ah, yo-- Fine. Fine. Go ahead! If there's no Simon, there's no Simontopia. Takes care of my problem. * (He Watches Simba Go into the Jungle By Himself) Gallery: Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:397Movies